Brandon had to do problems 45 through 75 for homework tonight. If Brandon did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 45 through 75, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 31. We see that Brandon did 31 problems. Notice that he did 31 and not 30 problems.